


Tigger Holmes goes through the Looking Glass

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Casebook of Tigger Holmes [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The White Rabbit suddenly appears with a new case for Tigger Holmes





	Tigger Holmes goes through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficletzone's Reverse Title Challenge 'Lost'. using 'White Rabbit', 'Through the Looking Glass' plus one more

Winnie-the-Pooh was showing Tigger the mirror he’d recently fixed to one of the walls of his little homme.  The reflection was a bit blurry in parts, due to Pooh having had sticky paws when he’d done so, but overall it did something for the room, even though Tigger wasn’t quite sure what the something was.

Suddenly the mirror grew even more blurry and a white rabbit stepped through.

“Oh my ears and whiskers,” said the White Rabbit.  “Will I be in time?”

Tigger and Pooh both stared at the newcomer.  He bore a distinct resemblance to Rabbit, but clearly wasn’t Rabbit, being the wrong colour for a start.  And although ghosts are white, this one looked a bit too solid for a ghost.  Probably one of Rabbit’s friends and relations.

Pooh felt it would be wrong not to greet someone who had just arrived in his home, even if he hadn’t entered by the front door.

“Hello!” he said.

“No time for pleasantries,” the White Rabbit replied.  “I need to find Holmes.”

“I’m Tigger Holmes,” Tigger said.  “And this is Watson.”  Pooh waved.  “How may we assist you?”

“Follow me!” the White Rabbit ordered.  He turned and disappeared back through the mirror.

“Quick!” Tigger said.  “The game is afoot.”

He grabbed Pooh’s paw and together they stepped through the mirror.

Somehow, as they stepped out of the mirror, Tigger found his sou’wester was on his head, and looking across at Pooh he saw he bowler hat had appeared on his head too.

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Tigger thought.

He didn’t have time for further thought, because the White Rabbit was pointing dramatically at a statue.

“What,” he declaimed, “is that?”

“A glass ballerina,” Tigger replied.  Really if that was all they need to know, why had they bothered bringing Tigger Holmes and Watson over to see it.

“But why?”

“I don’t know,” Tigger said.  “Hasn’t it always been there?”

“No,” the White Rabbit wailed.  Did the White Rabbit have to be quite so dramatic? Tigger wondered.  “It arrived this morning.”

“Ah, that explains it.”

“You know what it is,” the White Rabbit said hopefully.

“No, but I know why we’re here.”

Tigger searched the ground around the statue for clues.  He wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for, but at least it gave him time to think.

While he was doing that, Pooh said, “She’s very pretty, isn’t she?  What does this button do?”

“Don’t press …” Tigger and the White Rabbit shouted in chorus.

It was too late.  Pooh pressed the button.  Music came out of the plinth the statue was mounted on and the ballerina started to rotate.

“A -a -ah!” said everyone who was watching.

A knight and the White King came rushing out of a building.

“It works,” the Knight exclaimed.

“It’s perfect,” the White King agreed.  “Fix the clockwork mechanism to is, set the time and people will come to admire it.”

“And stay for coffee,” the White Queen said.

“And cake,” added the Red King.

“A perfect money spinner,” the Red Queen said.

Tigger looked at Pooh and raised his eyebrows.  Pooh shrugged back and the headed toward the mirror, Tigger calling over his shoulder, “Next time it stops working, just switch if off and back on again!”

 


End file.
